Monkey See, Monkey Do
by FromRussiaWithLove
Summary: School is out and George and Nora are fed up. When Derek and Casey have to get summer jobs at the local zoo, will it bring them closer together or just drive them crazy? OH YEAH, DASEY!


_Privet! _Hello avid Life with Derek/Dasey fans! I just recently started watching the show, but I've already become quickly obsessed with it, especially with the fact that Derek…er, Michael Seater is on it. How can you go wrong there?

Anyways, this is my first ever Life with Derek fanfic, so I hope all of you will give this a chance and click that little button at the end of the screen. ) It keeps me happy. And plus, I adore hearing what you guys have to say. So, in fewer words, please review.

Oh, and writing their banter was a BLAST. I hope I kept it realistic!

Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

**- FromRussiaWithLove**

Chapter One: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

Derek was standing near the kitchen window, staring wistfully outside, when Casey entered the room, looking at him strangely.

"Could there _be_ a more perfect day to skip school?"

Casey scoffed in disbelief as she brushed past him towards the refrigerator. "It's the last day before summer vacation!"

"Exactly."

She just rolled her eyes before grabbing the carton of soy milk and a tall glass from the kitchen cupboard. As she poured some into the glass for herself, Derek turned towards her and made a face.

"Don't tell me you're actually gonna drink that."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to school like that," she threw back, scrutinizing his long, disordered hair and rumpled, scruffy shirt with disdain.

"Gotta give the ladies what they want," he smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey crossed her arms in challenge. "No respectable girl would ever go for that."

"Hey Ca-caaaasey," Lizzie yawned drowsily as she shuffled slowly into the kitchen with the older teenagers, taking a seat at the island with Derek. "Derek, you look good today."

"Why, thank you," Derek smirked, looking right at Casey.

"As if she's fully awake," Casey muttered to herself, finishing her milk before quickly grabbing a granola bar from the pantry. She tore through the food so fast that Lizzie and Derek both just stared at her as she chewed and flipped through the contents of her book bag with oddly remarkable speed. When she was satisfied, she pulled it on her shoulder and grabbed the keys to the car. Total time: ten seconds.

"So. Are we ready to go to school?" She smiled chipperly, jangling the keys.

Derek leaned over to Lizzie. "Was there anything in that health junk?" he whispered conspiringly. Lizzie just sighed and shook her head.

"She always gets like this on the last day of school."

"Like what?" he questioned, instantly intrigued.

"Nothing!" Casey interjected impatiently. "Now can you please eat so we can go?"

"Good idea, Case. I knew I forgot something." Derek grabbed a box of one of Casey's favorite cereal from the cupboard above her head. He stood very close to her as his hand snaked deviously into the box, shoveling some into his mouth. "Mmm," he spoke in between bites, "They're magically delicious."

Casey angrily snatched the box from his grasp, shoving him away. "Get your own, pig!"

"Oh, that hurts," Derek smirked, placing a dramatic hand over his heart, while deciding upon some leftover chicken in the refrigerator. "So as you were saying, Lizzie?"

"Huh?" Lizzie picked her head up from where it was 'resting' on the island.

"About Casey and why she was acting like a deranged chipmunk."

"I am not a chipmunk!"

"So that's a yes for deranged?"

Before Casey could get a word in, Lizzie said, "Every year on the last day of school, Casey always rushes to get there even sooner then she normally does so she can give out presents to all her teachers." When Derek just stared blankly at her, she continued, "You know, to thank them and stuff."

"_Thank_ them?" Derek choked out. "Why are you rewarding the people who gave me three detentions this year?"

"Oh, I think a gift is the least I can do," Casey remarked sweetly. "Besides, it's a nice way to make peace with them at the end of a long year."

Derek rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a teacher's pet, it's making me loose my appetite."

"That would be a first," Casey quipped.

"Guys," Lizzie suddenly moaned imploringly, "Can't you two be quiet?"

They just ignored her, Derek taking a step closer to Casey, pointing dramatically at her with his drumstick.

"Once we get to school, you better do all this goody, goody gift-giving away from me, got it? The loss of reputation would be too monumental."

Casey looked at him as if he were joking. Derek was completely serious.

"Fine," she clipped. "I guess it _would_ seem strange for the rest of the population to see you associated with something even remotely compassionate and courteous."

Derek sighed, relieved. "I knew you'd understand."

**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**

"So? What do you think?" Casey smiled as she pulled out a very thick, very intense looking novel from her book bag, holding it out proudly in front of her.

"Don't tell me you're joining another book club," Emily grimaced after peering at the scary object from around her locker.

Casey sighed wearily. "No. It's for Mr. Roberts."

Emily just looked at her the way Derek had looked at Lizzie earlier that morning. "…why?"

"Because I'm a nice person who cares about her teachers, that's why!" Casey suddenly cried out in exasperation, slamming her locker with a ferocious bang.

"Okay, calm down, I understand," Emily tried consoling her friend, noticing the giggles that the pair was receiving from a few girls in the hallway.

Casey took a slow, deep breath, shaking her head in embarrassment and frustration. "I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She slumped miserably against her locker.

"It's okay," Emily said, quickly noticing the dismal look on Casey's face. "So what's wrong?"

"_Him."_

"And by him, I'm assuming you mean Derek."

"Ugh. Don't even say his name." Casey looked over as Emily raised her eyebrows at her questioningly. Casey just shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

As Emily shut her locker, the bell rang through the hallways, signaling class would start in a few minutes. Emily looked behind her shoulder then back to Casey.

"I have to go to Bio. But I'll talk with you later, k? Call me."

"Yeah," Casey replied dully. "See ya."

She watched absent-mindedly as her friend walked down the crowded hallway. Though she usually liked to get to class early so she could look over her finished homework one last time, something was making her stay, leaning thoughtfully against her locker. She still couldn't help but think back to what had happened that morning, as excruciating as it was to relive it.

Just like she had planned, Casey had gone to her history teacher, Mrs. Hopkins, first thing that morning. She was feeling especially excited to see that she was the only student in the room, and was even more ecstatic to find that the calendar she had gotten Mrs. Hopkins had completely surprised her, in a good way. The two were walking towards the door, Mrs. Hopkins giving her the biggest smile that Casey had seen all year.

"How did you know I loved the Swiss Alps so much?"  
"Well, you know," Casey said happily, "I noticed some of the pictures behind your desk..."

It was then that she noticed Derek and his usual crowd hanging around a group of lockers. She dismissed everyone as soon as she saw them, yet then her eyes fell on someone she didn't recognize. He was tall, almost lanky, and had the look about him that he wasn't quite used to his surroundings. His reddish brown hair contrasted nicely with his clear blue eyes, and just when she was on the verge of staring, Derek's voice instantly snapped her back.

"Keep moving, Klutzilla, nothing to see here."

Casey only narrowed her eyes at him, before noticing out of the corner of her eye that the new guy was now staring at her. It was only fair to introduce oneself, Casey reasoned, gathering up all her confidence.

"I don't believe we've met," Casey said sweetly, giving her best smile as she extended her hand towards the boy politely. "I'm Casey, Derek's step-sister."

The boy smiled back, shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Connor." He then looked towards Derek. "That's funny. You never mentioned having a step-sister."

"That's because I felt it wasn't necessary," Derek shrugged nonchalantly.

Casey glared at him.

"Is that Kill Bill?"

Casey looked to Connor, and saw that his gaze was directed at the movie she was holding, a small ribbon adorning the cover. It was quite lovely in Casey's opinion.

"Yeah, it's for…" Casey paused, considering. "It's for a friend. But we own a copy too."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to see it," Connor remarked, and Casey suddenly found herself feeling more self-assured then she had felt in a while. She decided to take a chance with him. It was the last day of school, after all. No harm could be done.

"Well…you could always come over and watch it if you'd like," Casey said brightly. "I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind at all."

"Actually-"

"Sounds great," Connor exclaimed, smiling more openly at Casey now, completely oblivious to Derek's annoyed stare. "Does tonight work?"

"Yeaaah, tonight doesn't work, I'm afraid," Derek cut in abruptly, steering Casey away by the shoulder. "Maybe another time. Good? Good."

Still recounting the story to herself, Casey could not believe he had the nerve to do that. What gave Derek the right to but in to her own social life, her own plans? It was as if he were purposefully trying to make her last day of school miserable, just because he knew this day was important to her. The more Casey thought about it, the more iriitated she got.

_What a stupid, insensitive, arrogant…_

**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**

"…thoughtless, insufferable jerk!"

"Oh, here comes the drama queen and her royal list of insults!"

George and Nora looked at each other.

"Should you tell them, or should I?" George whispered, looking towards the kitchen with frightened eyes.

Nora looked at him for a moment, before sighing. "It was our idea. I suppose we should both tell them."

George let out a little breath of relief, grinning at her. "Good idea."

The two slowly walked to the kitchen, where they saw both Casey and Derek at a standstill, glaring at each other silently from opposite ends of room, Derek by the sink and Casey by the pantry. An unspoken war seemed to be taking place, though over what, they weren't quite sure.

"Hello, kids," George called out amiably, glancing back and forth between the two sullen teenagers with a little uncertainty.

"Hey," they snapped, still glowering at each other.

George scratched the back of his head, at a loss for what exactly to say next. He turned to look at his wife. "Well…uh, Nora has something to say to the both of you."

As Nora quirked a single eyebrow, Casey finally ended the staring contest, turning her back on Derek's triumphant smirk as she looked expectantly at the two of them.

"What is it mom?"

"Well…do you remember when you said that you wanted a summer job?" Nora began carefully, looking back at George before settling on her daughter again.

"Yeah, last summer," Casey laughed. "But you thought I should have some fun instead."

Derek snorted at that, grabbing a bag of chips. Casey just ignored him, stepping forward expectantly.

"So are you saying that I can get one now?" she exclaimed eagerly, "Cause I did see this ad in the paper the other day about an opening in the mall-"

"I think that's a stretch for someone with such embarrassing social skills as you," Derek informed her matter-a-factly, waving his hand casually as if he were pointing out the breezy weather outside or a change in the temperature.

"_Derek_," warned George.

"Actually," Nora asserted, catching Casey's attention again, "One of George's cousins works at the Ontario Public Zoo, and he mentioned to us last weekend that they were short on staff. I recommended that you might be interested in working there."

"Of course! I'd love to work with all the animals!" Casey could barely contain her enthusiasm, immediately stepping forward to hug her mom.

"Well, this is all very touching, but since this doesn't concern me, I think I'm gonna go watch my game now-" Yet just as Derek made to leave the kitchen with his bowl of chips, George pulled him back quite forcefully by the collar.

"I don't think so. You see, while you were off receiving detention after detention this year at school, I was at work, thinking of appropriate, constructive means to punish you. And now that you're out of school, with plenty of time on your hands, I think I've found the perfect opportunity," George smiled lovingly down at his oldest son, who was now quickly turning pale at his foreboding words.

"Y-you can't be serious," he stuttered.

"Oh, I'm quite serious. So serious in fact that I've already told my cousin you'd be there first thing tomorrow morning, so as to begin your training."

"What? You're actually saying I'd be working _with_ Derek?" Casey suddenly jumped out of her mom's arms as if they scalded her, looking as if she had just be cruelly tricked on. "Am I being punished too?"

"Of course not, dear," Nora said calmly. "George and I just both thought it would kill two birds with one stone. And…well, truthfully, it'd also be nice for you guys to actually spend time with each other this summer, instead of just fighting over who gets the remote after dinner."

"Oh, we fight about other things beside that," Casey pleaded desperately. "Really."

Nora just shook her head. "That's exactly my point. You two need to learn to respect each other sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's later," Derek muttered as he stuffed himself with chips.

"Speak for yourself, jerk."

"Brat."

"Alright, that's it!" George finally bellowed, quickly silencing the startled teenagers in their tracks. "This has gone on long enough. Since you two aren't mature enough to settle your own differences, then we'll have to take matters into our own hands. Casey, you'll be starting work at the zoo tomorrow morning, along with Derek. No arguments," he spat as Derek opened his mouth to object. "Everything's already been decided."

A tense, awkward silence ensued after Nora and George left the room, leaving Derek and Casey alone to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Stunned, Casey slowly leaned on the counter with her elbows, resting her chin upon her hands. Derek took another slow bite.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Yeah."


End file.
